ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 037
"Doom Raizer Part 2" is the 37th episode of the series and 84th overall. The duel continues and Doom has just summoned his strongest monster. How will the four of them deal with it? Featured Duel: Sunset Shimmer, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Bell vs. Doom Raizer The duel continues from the last episode... Turn 7: Sunset She then Sets a card. Turn 8: Doom Doom draws. He then Tributes "Dark Brainiac" in order to Tribute Summon "Theta Thinker" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to target "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" to increase its own ATK by the Level of "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" x100. "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" is Level 8 ("Theta Thinker": 2400 → 3200/1500). "Theta Thinker" attacks "Firewall Defender", but Sunset activates her face-down "Brittle Shield" to switch "Firewall Defender" to Defense Position, causing the attack to end in a stalemate. Turn 9: Sweetie Sweetie draws. She then Normal Summons "Solo the Melodious Songstress" (1400/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 10: Doom Doom draws. He then activates the effect of "Theta Thinker" ("Theta Thinker": 3200 → 4000/1500). He then equips "Theta Thinker" with "Hypno Helmer". Now whenever "Theta Thinker" battles a monster, he can switch that monster's battle position. "Theta Thinker" attacks "Solo". The effect of "Hypno Helmet" activates, switching "Solo" to Attack Position. "Theta Thinker" destroys "Solo" (Sweetie 3700 → 1100). Turn 11: Applebloom Applebloom draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Maiden of Cherry Blossom" (2100/1500) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. She then activates "Draining Thorn" to reduce the ATK of "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" by 1000 ("Solar Phoenix Rebirth": 3000 → 2000/2500) and increase the ATK of "Maiden of Cherry Blossom" by 500 ("Maiden of Cherry Blossom": 2100 → 2600/1500). "Maiden of Cherry Blossom" attacks "Solar Phoenix Rebirth", but due to the effect of "Psycho Cage", "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" isn't destroyed by battle (Doom 5600 → 5000). On Applebloom's End Phase, the effect of "Draining Thorn" expires ("Solar Phoenix Rebirth": 2000 → 3000/2500; "Maiden of Cherry Blossom": 2600 → 2100/1500). Turn 12: Doom Doom draws. He then activates the effect of "Theta Thinker" ("Theta Thinker": 4000 → 4800/1500). "Theta Thinker" attacks and destroys "Maiden of Cherry Blossom" (Applebloom 3200 → 500). Turn 13: Scootaloo Scootaloo draws. She then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. She then Normal Summons "Dino Knight Ptera Stinger" (1700/1300) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 14: Doom Doom draws. He then activates the effect of "Theta Thinker" ("Theta Thinker": 4800 → 5600/1500). He then activates "Psychotic Rampage" to allow "Theta Thinker" to attack all monsters his opponents control. "Theta Thinker" attacks "Wild Rush Raptor", "Firewall Defender" and "Ptera Stinger". The effect of "Hypno Helmet" activates, switching "Firewall Defender" and "Ptera Stinger" to Attack Position. Scootaloo activates her face-down "Extinction Buster" to Tribute "Wild Rush Raptor" and destroy "Psycho Cage". Since "Psycho Cage" is no longer on the field, control of "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" is returned to Sunset. "Theta Thinker" destroys "Firewall Defender" and "Ptera Stinger" (Scootaloo 4000 → 100; Sunset 4000 → 200). Since Doom no longer controls "Solar Phoenix Rebirth", the ATK of "Theta Thinker" returns to normal ("Theta Thinker": 5600 → 2400/1500). Turn 15: Sunset Sunset draws. Sweetie activates her face-down "Fusion Spirit" to revive "Schuberta" in Attack Position with 0 ATK and DEF and is Level 1 (0/0; Level 6 → 1). Applebloom activates her face-down "Synchro Spirit" to revive "Maiden of Great Bloom" in Attack Position with 0 ATK and DEF and is Level 1 (0/0; Level 7 → 1). She then activates "Magic Duplicator" to activate the effect of a Spell Card twice. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Radiant Sunlight" twice to turn "Schuberta" and "Maiden of Great Bloom" into a Tuner monster. She then double tunes the two Level 1 Tuner monsters "Schuberta" and "Maiden of Great Bloom" with the Level 8 "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" in order to Synchro Summon "Solar Monarch - Friendship Phoenix" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to increase the Life Points of all four of them to 4000 (Sunset 200 → 4000; Scootaloo 100 → 4000; Applebloom 500 → 4000; Sweetie 1100 → 4000). "Solar Monarch - Friendship Phoenix" attacks "Theta Thinker". She then activates the effect of "Solar Monarch - Friendship Phoenix" to reduce their Life Points to 100 (Sunset 4000 → 100; Scootaloo 4000 → 100; Applebloom 4000 → 100; Sweetie 4000 → 100) and increase its ATK by the total amount ("Solar Monarch - Friendship Phoenix": 3500 → 19100/3000). "Solar Monarch - Friendship Phoenix" destroys "Theta Thinker" (Doom 5000 → 0). Trivia *Theta Thinker looks like a red version of "Jinzo". The difference is the effect. *The attack of "Solar Monarch - Friendship Phoenix" is called "United Burning Soul", which is actually a reference to Jack Atlas and his bond with "Red Nova Dragon" called Burning Soul.